One Lesson Too Many
by Kynstar
Summary: Pre TPM - Jedi Master Dooku and his 16 yr old Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn are arguing over a decision that Qui-Gon made.
1. Default Chapter

**One Lesson Too Many**

"You have become more unruly as the day has progressed. Do tell me why, why have you Padawan?" Jedi Master Yan Dooku asked as he drew himself up to his little over 6 feet in height. He was currently looking down his nose at the teenager. Keeping his hands clasped behind his back as he took on the instructor role once more. His dark robe swirled around him as the wind whipped the cloth roughly revealing an equally dark tunic and pants. His elegantly curved saber clipped on his belt reflected the sunlight shinning through the partly cloudy skies.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, at sixteen was nearly the same height as his Master, but not quite as broad. His body was still lean but it held the promise of further growth. His clothing was nearly the opposite of what his Master was wearing. Clothed in a light tan tunic and pants, even his robe was much lighter in color. Crossing his arms and lifting his chin slightly, the Apprentice stared back at his Master. His blue eyes nearly glared with defiance.  
  
"Because _Master_, what I did was right and you can't admit that to yourself. It grates on your nerves to realize that your very own Padawan did something right for a change while doing something else than what you originally ordered." Qui-Gon tried to keep his voice even, but it was hard. The two were nearly equals when it came to being stubborn. Over the years the two have bumped heads and some nearly came to full-blown arguments. Usually Qui-Gon would back down, but not this time. He had been correct in saving the sick stratt. Which normally at birth are known to be cuddly balls of fur, but quickly grow into voracious, muscle-bound carnivores with deadly claws and razor-like fangs and measure well over six feet in length from the tails to their snouts. These creatures were known to be a famous specialty at black-market pet shops. They had found out from the local wildlife specialist that if the animal had gotten worse, it could have without a doubt gone on a killing spree. Unfortunately the closest living beings near the beast's home that would have been considered a threat to it were the occupants of the town.  
  
"I saved their lives, Master. Think about what Doctor Kel said. He said it would have torn through the village."  
  
Dooku's brown eyes had slowly darken and sharpened as they reflected his gradual rising anger. A muscle twitched near his right temple, moving in rhythm with his elevating heart rate. He was controlling his breathing, but barely.  
  
"That was not an excuse to defy my orders. I told you to stay with the mayor and his family while I finished with the negotiations. You left them. You went out on your own. Left them, Qui-Gon. They were considered at risk! They had been threatened earlier this week! And you left them because of an _animal_?! Dooku lost some of his control and the words came out harshly: "An animal, Padawan!" He shook his head, causing the little over shoulder length, dark brown hair to sway against his back. He had the hair hanging loosely due to the cold season that the village was currently having, but had the bangs tied back in a leather strip in order to see clearly in case combat erupted.  
  
"Animals are precious life too! Just because they aren't as sentient as most beings in the universe are, it is no excuse!" Qui-Gon shot back as his control slipped. _Why can't he see that? He's strong in the Living Force too... Why doesn't he understand?_  
  
Dooku shook his head once more as he picked up on the young man's thoughts through their bond. "I do understand, Qui-Gon. But you had orders to follow." He eyed the apprentice warily. It irked Dooku that his Padawan was way to reckless when it came to saving or helping _any_ life, regardless of what it was. _He has always had this problem with prioritizing. How many times must we go over this?!_ He sighed at the latter thought.  
  
"Master, you tell me to follow the Force...go wherever it bids me to. Well I did! It pulled me away from Mayor Lasto and his family. I told them that I would be back. I didn't have to go all that far only a few miles into the forest." Qui-Gon said as he clenched his jaw. His blue eyes flashed while his own temper mounted.  
  
Dooku's eyes narrowed. He did not like having his own words thrown back at him, especially in this manner. "Yes, Padawan, but not at the expense of the moment. You should have contacted me."  
  
Qui-Gon lifted his chin higher, causing his long braid to twitch against his chest. The chestnut hair was cut in the familiar Padawan style, short except for the long thin braid behind the right ear and the small ponytail at the back. "Why? You tell me that I should start being somewhat independent. What? Do you not trust me now?"  
  
Dooku nearly lost what control he had left as his jaw tightened causing the dark brown beard to nearly ripple. The sun overhead caught some of the silver that was beginning to show in the beard and hair. It seemed to add to the Jedi Master's glaring demeanor.  
  
"Trust? Is this what this is all about? Yes, I thought I _could_ trust you. I guess I can't." Dooku lifted his own chin higher in response to the Apprentice's own earlier action.  
  
The words raced through Qui-Gon, making the breath catch as if the man had punched him in the stomach. _He doesn't..._ The Padawan slammed his shields up before he thought anything further. Dooku had him working on strengthening his shields. Telling him that a Jedi must be unreadable sometimes by all, even from Jedi Masters. Qui-Gon knew that Master Yoda, his Grand Master -Dooku's old Master - frowned on this, but the little Master never voiced his disagreement.  
  
"Don't you even care that these people didn't get hurt? Nothing happened to the Mayor or his family!" Qui-Gon pointed out.  
  
"It doesn't make a difference! You left your charges! What if they were attacked? Hmmm? What if they were killed?!" Dooku motioned down the hill toward where the village was. The two were currently at the foot of the landing ramp of their ship. The negotiations were over and Dooku had been successful in getting the two warring factions to come to a peaceful agreement. They were now ready to leave and head back to Coruscant.  
  
"'Ifs' Master. We aren't supposed to dwell on 'ifs', right?" Qui-Gon could not stop the sarcasm as it dripped off his words or the sneer that crossed his face. It was too late to take it back as he realized his mistake.  
  
Dooku's face reddened slightly and his dark eyes flashed. Once again throwing the Master's words back into his face. Dooku quickly reached out and grasped the braid, encircling it around his hand; he then gave it a painful tug in order to bring the young man's face closer. Qui-Gon couldn't help the painful yelp that left his lips as the Master dragged him within centimeters of his face. Qui-Gon did not resist as he went along with the movement to reduce the pain.  
  
"Must I remind you _Padawan_ of your status? **I** am the Master. You directly disobeyed me. You have been on this rebellious streak for **far** too long and it is getting old **very** quick." Dooku hissed, as his voice was raspy with anger.  
  
If Dooku thought that would cause Qui-Gon to back down, he was wrong. _Not this time!_ "Then you are failing, _Master_." Qui-Gon hissed in return as he grabbed his braid and pulled it forcefully from the Master's grip.  
  
The comment shocked Dooku long enough that Qui-Gon was able to pull the symbol of his Padawanship from the Master's long fingers.  
  
Dooku's nostrils flared when the words finally hit home. The slap echoed throughout the ship and down the hill as the Master's eyes narrowed to dark slits.  
  
"How dare you boy. How dare you **even** insinuate that **I** have failed! The only failure I am responsible for is obviously not disciplining **you** enough!" Dooku took several slow regulated breaths to bring his temper back under check. Slapping the young man had been a reflexive action, he had not meant to slap Qui-Gon. _The boy needs discipline...perhaps I have been too lax of late. He is too hot headed and too stubborn for his own good._  
  
Qui-Gon could not believe what just happened. Yes, Dooku had been known to vent and pull on his braid in the past...but never before had he done this. Qui-Gon's eyes misted slightly at the pain from the slap and the remaining pain from the tugging of the braid. He refused to reach and feel the cheek that he knew by now was red with the imprint of his Master's hand. But within a heartbeat later his blue eyes shimmered with even more defiance. Turning on his heel, he walked up the ramp and into the ship, leaving his Master outside.  
  
"Qui-Gon! I have not dismissed you!" Dooku called out as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. The wind began pulling at his dark brown robe once more, allowing the chilly breeze to bombard the Jedi. He uncrossed his arms and pulled the edges around him as he looked up the ramp.  
  
"Consider me dismissed, _Master_." Qui-Gon's voice drifted down the ramp. He kept his shields tight as the pain and disappointment flowing through him nearly became his undoing.  
  
Growling under his breath, the Jedi Master went up the ramp and activating the switch that would rise the ramp. Once the ramp and hatch was secured, he headed for the cockpit to prep the ship for lift off.  
  
Qui-Gon was quietly sitting in the co-pilot's chair readying the coordinates that would return them to Coruscant. He quickly got permission from the planet's aerial defense to take off.  
  
Dooku then piloted the ship through the atmosphere, into space, and within minutes the ship entered hyperspace. The atmosphere in the cockpit remained tense and silent as the two Jedi ignored each other for the last few hours of the trip.  
  
Once they returned, Dooku gave his report to the Council stating the success of the mission. Only one Council member was available to take the report - Jedi Master Yoda.  
  
Once the report was finished, Dooku and Qui-Gon bowed as they prepared to leave.  
  
"Not yet will you leave." The older Jedi said as he eyed both Master and Apprentice carefully then sadly. Pointing his gimer stick first at Dooku followed by Qui-Gon, he shook his head.  
  
Raising his long ears, he continued. "Too much alike, the two of you are." He closed his eyes for a second. "Hmmm, yes. Stubborn and prideful for your own good, you two are. Two traits a Jedi should not have." Yoda sighed as he eyed the two for their responses.  
  
Dooku's anger flared up momentarily as he felt slightly embarrassed from being reprimanded in front of Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon felt shame, as his face reflected the feeling. He lowered his head, looking down at his dark boots.  
  
Dooku however, did not look down. Grinding his teeth he refused to say anything, as he looked over his old Master's head. _I will not make eye contact with you, no matter how hard you try._ He thought as he focused on a passing cruiser.  
  
[Ashamed you should be, Padawan of mine. An example to your own apprentice, not being you are. Remind me of you at this age he does.] Yoda sent across their somewhat silent bond. That did the trick as Dooku then looked down into his old Master's eyes. Yoda's ears drooped a little as he felt the anger slice through the bond and saw the chocolate orbs that he had grown to love when the man was younger, darken and flashed. He wondered where that _man_ had vanished to.  
  
"Are you through....Master?" Dooku deliberately allowed the seconds between the last two words. The voice was controlled and unfeeling.  
  
The little Master sighed inwardly as he nodded.  
  
Dooku and Qui-Gon bowed again and left.  
  
Once the doors closed behind the two, Yoda got down from the Council seat and walked slowly to his hover chair. The tapping of the stick seemed to echo in the silence that followed the departure of the Master and Padawan. He then sat down in the chair and activated it. He directed it to the large window so he could observe the never-ending traffic lanes that went to and from the multiple buildings throughout the planet.  
  
He sighed audibly and wondered what had happened to his promising student of old.  
  
Dooku and Qui-Gon did not speak to each other for the rest of the night once the Master gave out the punishment for the earlier disobedience. He was to meditate for the rest of the evening until bedtime, which came out to be roughly six hours. He was not to leave or even participate in evening meal for there was to be no food for the defying young man that night.  
  
Dooku left the meditating Apprentice in their quarters while he headed for the Temple Archives. He needed to let off some steam and there was only one person he felt comfortable enough to talk with - the newly appointed Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu who had been a true friend since his Padawan days.


	2. Second Kiss

KittandChips: Yeah, I wish there were more stories out there with Qui-Gon and Dooku in them. Who knows maybe this will stir the pot and get others to start ;)

Hehehehe! Yeah isn't Qui juz a softy? ;) Thanks for reading!

Jedikma: Hey! Glad to see ya stop by here! :D Thanks blush I do try to give the lusty and charismatic Count to be the justice he deserves! :D hehehe

It took me several tries to finish it due to having to stop and fan myself. Whew Got awful hot I tell you!  
  
Hope you enjoy this lil bit... well it's a lil longer than the first bit. As for their first kiss... I am doing a lil tale with a couple other authors and it will have their first kiss in it. But this is technically a little bit after that.  
  
This is right after Dooku leaves Qui-Gon to meditate for his punishment.  
  
**Second Kiss**  
  
The Jedi Temple's library...one of the largest rooms in the Temple there was only a couple of others that meet or superseded the size of this immense room.  
  
Master Dooku's scowl shifted slightly as he remembered the several times he had hidden in this very room when he was a child. When he had nightmares that would drive him from the crèche in horror. He would sneak out and slip down into the library for comfort.  
  
He stopped as he approached the busts of the Lost Ones. Turning, he looked at them as he clasped his hands behind his back. _How ironic that these heads were a comfort to a frighten little boy._ His scowl deepened as he was reminded about his weakness as a child. _I am afraid no longer! **Nothing** frightens me any more._ A sneer replaced the frown as his eyes took on a glint of arrogance.  
  
"Yan? You're back from the mission already?" Jocasta Nu, the newly appointed Archivist asked as she walked up behind the tall Jedi. She concentrated for a moment with the Force and noticed the instability that radiated around Dooku.  
  
The tall Jedi turned on his heel and looked down on his friend of old. He silently berated himself for not focusing; he had not sensed her approach.  
  
"Yes, we are back." He replied crisply as his eyes took in the slight changes of the Archivist that he noticed. She had her hair up once more in the bun and was wearing an off-white tunic with designs on the tabard. His hard expressions lighten a little as his muscles began to relax some. _Just being near her has calmed me considerably._  
He sighed inwardly as he braved a small smile. "I'm sorry Jo. Qui-Gon and me...we had..." He shook his head and looked away. He spotted several initiates across the way and focused on the youngest for the moment.  
  
Jocasta was slightly taken back by the sharpness of his words. But she wasn't all that surprised. She was used to his moods and lately they had been on a tangent. She smiled warmly as she reached out to pat his arm in order to get back his attention. "Come let's go to my office and talk." She headed down one of the multiple rows that consisted of data varying from governments and their politics to planets and their wildlife. She headed for the far back wall of the library, nodding in return to those that greeted her as she passed by them.  
  
Dooku followed at a slower rate. _This is why I came...to talk with her. But now..._  
  
Jocasta entered her office, which was a small room consisting of a desk that had a terminal on it, several chairs, a small end table that had a pitcher with some water in it. Her desk had durasheets spread across it with a cup near the keyboard. The walls were of a light tan in coloring while the floor was carpeted with a shaggy dark brown material. Taking a seat behind the desk, she motioned for Dooku to sit as well.  
  
Dooku hesitated as the door closed behind him. He had not really talked with her lately. As the thought crossed his mind, he took a chair and positioned it in front of the desk. He turned it around and straddled it. He then laid his arms on the top of the chair's back and rested his chin on them. He sighed quietly as a strange weariness crept up on him unexpectedly.  
  
"It has been a while has it not?" His elegant voice reflected the weariness that he felt. Lifting his head, he stared into the archivist's face.  
  
Jocasta was shocked by the change she saw in her old friend. _Old...we are getting older aren't we?_ She admitted to herself as she spotted the silver in his hair and beard. She had barely heard the sigh and only then did she spot the silver. "Yes it has been a couple of months..." She trailed off as she studied his expression. "Yan, what is it?" Concern filled her voice as her eyes reflected the feeling.  
  
He wiped his face with his hand and then rubbed his jaw roughly. "Qui-Gon defied me." He was able to get the words out before his voice broke.  
  
She nodded slowly. "He has done that before."  
  
"But not like this...not when lives were at stake. And he did it because of some feline beast that was sick. An animal of all things! He disobeyed a direct order from me for some beast!" He hissed out as his eyes glowed. He moved his hands to rub his eyes and then his temples as a deep sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"I am sure there was a good enough reason. Qui has always been loyal and dedicated to you. There are no others like him." She got up from her desk and walked over to his side. Squatting down, she laid an assuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He said the Force guided him. I swear the Living Force will be the death of that boy if he doesn't learn to curve his recklessness." Dooku eyed Jocasta and attempted a weak smile at her touch.  
  
"Reminds me of another boy I once knew." She smirked a little as she got up from her squatting position. "Here let me help with your tenseness." She walked to get behind him.  
  
Knowing what she was going to do, he got up from the chair and removed his cloak, utility belt, and overtunic. Lying them neatly next to his chair he sat back down putting his hands in his lap, straddling the chair once more.  
  
Jocasta began to massage his neck and shoulders. She was surprised at how tight the muscles were under her fingers. "You are tense, relax Yan." She mumbled next to his ear.  
  
Dooku stopped the tremors that threaten to overcome him as her breath drifted across his cheek. The warmth sent a shiver down his spine. He stifled the moan that begged to be released as her hands worked their magic on his muscles. Closing his eyes he allowed his head to fall forward enabling her free rein on his neck as well. "I am as relaxed as I can get, Jo. I take it then that they are pretty tight?"  
  
She smiled at the shortness of her name, but it faltered as she realized that something else must have been bothering him or that the issue between him and Qui-Gon was worse than she had first thought. "Yes they are, now be still so I can do this."  
  
For the next twenty minutes she worked the kinks out of his neck and shoulders. Jocasta chuckled quietly as she noticed that the regal Jedi had dozed off. He had leaned forward a little while ago to rest his forehead on his arms which had been moved back on top of the back of the chair. She smiled warmly as she finished up the massage, remembering the times in the past that he had falling asleep during her massages. Looking down at Dooku, she could not resist the temptation of caressing his bearded cheek. She had wondered if it was as soft as his hair.  
  
Her fingers lightly grazed the sleeping man's jaw and her smile widened as her idea was proven true. _It is soft...and look at the silver._ The brown beard was neatly trimmed and was so dark in color that one could almost believe it was black. _The silver makes him look so noble._ She then looked at his hair. It too, had several streaks of silver throughout the ponytail. _He has let it grow out some more._ She fingered his hair affectionately and sighed sadly. _He lets too many trivial things get under his skin._ She gently laid the ponytail back down on his back and then walked over to her desk. Picking up her cup, she headed to the end table and poured her some water.  
  
Dooku was a wakened by the pouring water. He blinked several times before lifting his head up to look over at Jocasta. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep on you." He apologized as he got up to put his clothing and belt back on.  
  
"Don't fret, Yan. You were only out for a few minutes and it let's me know that I haven't lost my touch over the years." She chuckled and took a sip from her cup. "Would you like some water?"  
  
"No thank you." He eyed her, his dark eyes sparkling with mirth as he lifted one of his ornate eyebrows. "And you didn't take advantage of me?"  
  
"Yan! I would never..." She stuttered as his serious expression abruptly changed to a humorous grin. He then let out a heartfelt chuckle as he closed the distance between the two embracing her in a friendly hug.  
  
She was not prepared for the hug as she nearly dropped the cup she was still holding. Dooku was not one for 'touchy-feely' and she could not recover from her shock in time before he saw it. She returned the embrace as well as one could with a cup in hand.  
  
"Surprised you did I? Mark one for me!" His chuckle vibrated through her chest as she looked up at him and stared him in the eyes, her breath catching. He was almost a good foot taller than she was.  
  
Dooku felt her breath catch as he looked down into her equally dark eyes. He brought up a hand and caressed her cheek then her ear gently. He then laid the hand at the base of her neck, tapping the freckles that he knew were there. "The hair being up like this brings out the roundness of your face." His voice had taken on a slight huskiness and he blinked once, startled at the change.  
  
Jocasta blushed a little at the comment and at the change of his voice. She had never heard him talk like that and it made her heart sing.  
  
Dooku swallowed hard as he froze. He could not move either hand; the one that held her in the embrace still or the one that was at the base of her neck. His breath quickened as he noticed the flush of her face and how the pink moved down her neck. He followed the coloring until it vanished into the collar of her tunic. He wondered just how far the pink had gone. Realizing what he had just thought, he quickly looked back up and met her gaze. Her pupils had dilated to fine pinpoints making her eyes nearly pure in their dark brown coloring. He attempted to clear his throat but a slight groan escaped instead. It was his turn to take on the embarrassing flush.  
  
Jocasta froze as soon as his eyes started trailing down her throat. She saw him swallow and watched as the Adam's apple bobbed under the pressure. When the groan came from him, her knees nearly buckled as he made eye contact with her. The wanting in his eyes stole her breath away. At the flushing of his face, her mouth opened and a little gasp fled from her mouth. Her heart was pounding and she could feel his heart echoing each of her own beats.  
  
"Jo..." His voice was even huskier as he tried to wet his lips with his tongue. His throat and mouth was drier than the sands of Tatooine. He struggled to look away, but was stopped by a smooth, small hand.  
  
Jocasta could not stop herself as she took the side of his face in her palm. She lightly caressed his jaw, once again enjoying the softness of the beard. She could not find her voice as she opened her mouth to talk so she closed it.  
  
He leaned into her touch as he took his hand from the back of her neck and placed it over her hand on his face. Closing his eyes he sighed as he basked in the warmth of her palm.  
  
She put the cup on the end table and put her arm around his back. "Yan...I'm not sure..."  
  
"Shhhh. Don't speak. Don't say anything." His voice was low and still husky. Keeping his eyes closed he began to caress her hand and slowly made his way down her arm. "You are so smooth and warm to the touch." He then opened his eyes as his hand moved back to join where the other one was still encircled around her waist. Staring down at her, he was having trouble keeping his breathing steady. He leaned down next to her cheek and inhaled slowly through his nose. The air from his mouth while exhaling tickled her ear as the warmth from his breath sent a shiver down her back. This time it was her that swallowed hard.  
  
"You have always smelled like the spring. The flowery scent mixed with water." His chest moved with each breath. It was now obvious to her that he could not control his breathing any longer just as she was beginning to loose control of her own breaths.  
  
They had avoided being this close for the last couple of months due to the slip of their first kiss. It had happen near the busts of the Lost Ones and if it hadn't been for Qui-Gon coming to ask his Master a question...who knows what else could have possibly happened. But there was no Qui-Gon with questions and there was bound to be no interruptions of any kind due to them being in her office and behind a closed door.  
  
Her breath quickened as she nearly panicked at what could happen. _Would I mind so much?_ She closed her eyes tightly attempting to reclaim the calm that she was renowned for having. She was met with total failure as her mind was in a whirl.  
  
"Yan..." She croaked and stopped as she was shocked by her own voice.  
  
Dooku moved his head back from the side of her face. He had been enjoying the fragrance of her perfume mixed with her own natural scent. He moved back just enough to see her face; their noses were nearly touching. He could see the slight frightful look that was on her face, but all it did was entice him further. The beating of his heart was deafening to him. Everything around him faded away as he saw only her face.  
  
His erratic breaths on her mouth were her undoing. She took her hand from his back and gently laid it on the opposite side of the face from where her other hand still was lying.  
  
Sensing what she was about to do, he complied first by tilting his head a little to the left and closed the distance between their mouths.  
  
This kiss was like the first one, and then more. Dooku pulled her tighter against him and his blood was on fire and it was beginning to engulf him. Only she could put the devastating flames out. When her mouth opened and allowed his tongue entrance, a sensation like no other rocked his world. All that he knew and held on to slipped away, as this woman became the missing link that he had no idea that he was missing in his life. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues sparred as if they were in a lightsaber match.  
  
Jocasta was overcome by the emotional feelings that erupted from the tall Jedi. When their kiss deepened she finally gave in and allowed the sin to happen. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but how could it be wrong if it felt so right? She was confused by what she was thinking, but when his tongue touched hers all thoughts vanished like the dust in the wind after a rainfall.  
  
When Dooku groaned, her body betrayed her and a whimper answered in return. She had no idea that a simple kiss could shake the foundations of her stable mind.  
  
Time stood still as the two kissed. What seemed like forever but in actuality was only a few minutes. The two broke off in order to catch their breaths. Both were heavily breathing in the well-needed oxygen. Dooku held her tightly as if afraid that she would disappear. _Am I dreaming this? Is this for real?_ He eyed the woman in his arms as she, too struggled to get air into her lungs.  
  
He began to kiss her gently on the cheek, the jaw, and worked his way down her neck to the spot where her shoulder met her throat. She began to tremble in his arms as she reached out to grasp his shoulders tightly in order to remain standing up. Her movements nearly driving him insane as he felt the slight trembling of her body against his.  
  
"Jo...I don't think...I can't..." He gulped loudly as his voice had deepened even further. He looked back up into her face and saw that the brown of her eyes had darken.  
  
She shook her head, as she was afraid to speak. His soft kisses had relieved her of what control she had left. She was at his mercy and she knew it. Usually something like this would have frustrated her, but she gave in...gave in to fate. _The Force must want it...otherwise something would have stopped this by now._ She made the next choice as she embraced him and instigated the next kiss.  
  
Dooku's last string of control snapped as an earth-shattering moan exploded from him. He gave into his feelings while driving away the reminding warnings that echoed in his head.  
  
She began to pull off his robe as the kiss deepened. Once more their tongues began to spar and he pulled away from her only to begin the pecking of her jaw and neck and back up to her ear. "You have no idea...no idea how long. I had no idea until that first kiss." He whispered hoarsely in her ear as he took the lobe in his mouth and nibbled.  
  
If he had not been holding on to her, she would have fallen. His breath upon her ear and then the gentle biting had done her in. Her knees collapsed as they refused to hold her weight any longer.  
  
He felt her go limp in his arms and gently held on as he laid her down on the floor on his robe that she had successfully taken off of him. He used the Force to pull it out to its full length as he gently placed her on it. He caressed her face with one hand and laid on top of her. His other arm was along her side on the ground in order to keep most of his weight off her.  
  
"You are the light in my life. I was a fool to have not noticed it by now." He whispered as he leaned down and entrapped her mouth once more.  
  
Jocasta's mind was a blur as his words entered her thoughts. Her sigh was one of contentment.  
  
The two worked each other's clothes off and before they knew it they were in each other's arms and once again time stood still for the new lovers.

###################

The two had no idea as to how much time had passed. They were lying on his robe and had the edges around them for she had gotten a chill afterward.  
  
"We probably should not have done this..." Her voice broke the silence. They had been lying together in each other's embrace for a while now. She felt him stiffen at what she had said and quickly let him know that she wasn't sorry for what they had done. "I am glad though, believe me Yan. If there was to be anyone at all, he could only be you." She gently kissed his chest. She then raised her head to look into his eyes. She had been resting her head on his shoulder while curled up against his long frame.  
  
The tenseness evaporated as the one arm wrapped around her tightened and relaxed once more. "There was only you." He said huskily as he met her look. "And will only continue to be you." He pulled her up to him and kissed her long and slow.  
  
She sighed once more and felt a slight release of emotion that she had never felt before. Jealousy? _Why would I be jealous if he did sleep with another..._ His kiss interrupted her thought as she gave in to another bout of love play. 

##################

The evening continued on as the two loved and talked quietly.  
  
Jocasta was overcome with the giggles as she realized their predicament. "On the floor...and in my office..."  
  
Dooku's deep laughter joined hers. "I'm sorry, love..." He wasn't sure what to say. Though she was laughing, he couldn't get the idea out of his mind that this had not been very romantic at all.  
  
"Neither one of us were prepared. We didn't come in here knowing that we were going to have sex." She chuckled some more as she got dressed.  
  
He stiffened at her remark as he was putting on his own clothing. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at her. Her hair was undone and hung loosely across her now clothed back. He had no idea when he had taken down her hair, or if she was the one to have done it. Before he knew it, he had her in his arms and was breathing in her scent. Now it was mixed with his. He groaned quietly as he took in the smells, relishing the fact that his was mingled with hers.  
  
"Yan..." Jocasta fought her own feelings. She was fine until he groaned. _How does he do that?_ She was puzzled at how her body reacted to the sound he made.  
  
"Yes...yes...you're right. I need to get back and see if Qui-Gon is still meditating." Dooku reluctantly let her go and reached for his robe. Only then did he realize that his own hair was no longer pinned back as well. He turned and lifted a black eyebrow as he flipped some of his hair out of his face.  
  
She shrugged and handed him the clip that she just had found on the floor. "I like your hair all down. It brings out your eyes." She smirked.  
  
He took the offered clip from her and swatted her rear with the other hand. A mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.

She squeaked and slapped his arm. "Yan!" She called out and dashed for her desk as the regal Master pursued her throughout the small room.  
  
He finally cornered her against a wall and pressed himself against her. His robe flittered and landed lightly against his booted legs as he came to a standstill against her.  
  
Her eyes deepened once more as the fine layer of sweat from earlier had dried off from both their skins. She blushed as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"I must go...but I don't want to. Why can't this moment last forever?" He closed his eyes and sighed as he laid his forehead against her own.  
  
"All things come to an end eventually. And we must continue onward." Her voice was quiet, but the meaning rang true.  
  
"I will not be able to look upon you the same way...but I will not betray what has happened." Dooku's voice was hoarse as he strove to talk.  
  
"What has happened, Yan? What changed to cause this?" She whispered as she caressed his bearded cheek.  
  
He opened his eyes and moved his head back a little in order to observe her face. "We've grown up..." He whispered back, ignoring the first question. He wanted to deny the fact that he 'loved' someone for he had never 'loved' before. He had never allowed himself the chance. Never allowed himself the opportunity to open himself up. But with her...with her he had given her his all. During their lovemaking he had open himself fully to the Force and to her. He had allowed her to feel what he had been feeling. In return she had done the same enabling them to feel and experience each other's feelings and the emotions that were felt should have echoed throughout the planet.  
  
Dooku silently thanked his old Master for the lessons on shielding. Master Yoda had relentlessly made him practice over and over. And once he had mastered that technique he had been forced to master the technique of shielding others besides himself included. Only with those lessons was he able to keep their emotions hidden from any that might have been nearby. Though there were several times during their loving that he came close to slipping and he prayed that it had held tight enough.  
  
She watched as his eyes glazed slightly in thought. Caressing his jaw one last time, she cleared her throat. "Yan...Qui-Gon?"  
  
His name drew him out of his thoughts. "Yes, of course." He gently kissed her one last time as he caressed her ears then gently grasped the sides of her face with both his hands while he finished the kiss. He then turned on his heel and headed for the door. Before opening it he glanced at her one last time.  
  
"Thank you Jo. You don't know...well maybe you do know how much this has meant to me." It was the second time he had openly talked about his feelings, earlier being the first. He pulled his bangs back and clipped them in place. Straightening his tunic and then his robe, he ensured their neatness before stepping out the door.  
  
She nodded at his comment and watched him leave. The hissing of the door when it closed was like a hammer hitting her heart. _This should never have happened. What have I...we done?_ Tears misted her eyes as the realization hit her. She had defied the Code. Attachments were forbidden. And what the two had just done had finalized that bond. Kneeling down she sought the Force for guidance.  
  
Dooku's mind raced. He had no qualms about what had just taken place. Standing in the turbolift as it went up to the level where his and Qui-Gon's quarters were, his thoughts were of her. _I hope she is all right...she has always been more strict of the Code than myself._ He frowned as he made a mental note to check in on her tomorrow morning after breakfast. He had checked his chrono and discovered that nearly five hours had passed. It was nearly time for bed.  
  
Entering their quarters, he immediately went to his Padawan's room. The door was open and it revealed a kneeling Qui-Gon. The young man was at peace. Dooku searched their bond and found that Qui-Gon was deeply immersed in the Living Force. The Master smiled warmly at his apprentice in thought. _He has made me proud, even with the defiance every now and then. Master Yoda is correct in his assumptions. We are alike in many ways._ He paused as he thought of what just happened between himself and Jocasta. _Whatever you do boy, don't give your heart out. It plays havoc on your conscious._ The Master then turned and went to his own room across from Qui-Gon's.  
  
Taking off his robe he held it carefully in his arms. He brought it up to his face and breathed in the woman's scent. The smells included his own and also a residue of their lovemaking. Sighing, he placed the robe on his bed. He gathered his sleep clothes and a fresh pair of underwear then headed for the refresher. Once there he closed the door and undressed. Keeping the water hot, he showered for a little over thirty minutes as he allowed the water to pool around him.  
  
Qui-Gon had sensed his Master's return, but stayed in the meditation trance. After the man left his doorway, he allowed his chestnut colored eyebrows to knit in confusion. He was puzzled at what he had sensed from the Master; a calm that had not been there in quite some time. He was more relaxed and at ease than he had been in...years. Qui-Gon decided as he tried to think back. Where ever the man had just returned from seemed to have eased the his troubles. Qui-Gon smiled faintly as he was relieved to know that his Master was better. These last couple of months had been stressful and tiring. Ever since he caught his Master and Madam Nu kissing... He trailed off as his eyes shot open. _Could that be it? The reason why my Master has been so stressed out? Because I caught him kissing her?_ Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief. _No. That can't be it?_  
  
"Qui-Gon, you can stop if you want. We need to get ready for bed." His Master said as he came out of the refresher and passed the Padawan's doorway.  
  
"Yes Master." Qui-Gon grabbed his own sleep clothes and underwear. He then took his turn in the refresher. He was glad to be back at the temple and he couldn't wait to talk with his friends in the morning. He hummed quietly as he showered. Once done, he returned to his room.  
  
"Good night Padawan." Dooku called out from his room once he heard the apprentice leave the refresher.  
  
"G'night Master." Qui-Gon replied back and closed his door. Though he was hungry and his stomach growled as a reminder, he ignored it knowing fully well he had breakfast to look forward too. A smile crossed his face as he turned off his light and climbed into his bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep, as the day had been tiring and mentally stressful.  
  
Dooku closed his door and eyed the robe on his bed. He took his dirty clothes to the hamper that held yesterday's linen. He then eyed the robe once more. _This is childish Yan! Not wanting to put it in for cleaning._ He thought as he rubbed his jaw roughly. "Ridiculous!" He hissed out as he grabbed the robe and added it to the small pile of clothing to be washed. He then crawled into his bed and used the Force to turn the lights off. Pulling the sheets up to his chin, he turned on his side, his back facing the hamper that held the robe.  
  
Around twenty minutes later, a growl emitted from the darkness and Jedi Master Yan Dooku stormed out of bed. With the Force he turned the lights on the lowest setting. Standing at the foot of his bed, he eyed the robe as if sizing up an opponent before combat.  
  
"Ridiculous! Crazy! Stupid!" He grumbled as he narrowed his eyes. The shadows on his face made him look eerily evil as he clenched and unclenched his jaw several times.  
  
Sighing with defeat after about five minutes of staring down at the robe, he walked over and picked the robe up. Jocasta's perfume mixed with the other scents made their way to his nose. Closing his eyes, he lifted the dark brown material to his face once more. Rubbing the cloth against his bearded cheek he took in the scents. "Jo...what have we done?" He asked quietly under his breath, as a suffering sigh escaped his trembling lips. Lying the robe over his desk chair, he then climbed back under the covers and turned the lights off with the Force once more. He had won against the thought that had tempted him. _I am not going to sleep with it!_ Closing his eyes, it was a long time before the Jedi Master found the comfort of sleep.


	3. Next Day

Sorry about letting this slip! blushes I forgot that I had posted this on this site…I'm soooo sorry about letting this fall so behind. I've actually finished this on the other board. I'll post the chapters daily so folks can catch up with it then. Once again I most humbly apologize!

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and turned his head toward the small window in his room. He had the blinds slightly open in order to catch the light from the sun. He noticed that it was just starting to lighten on the horizon. _Another morning has arrived…_ His thought drifted as yesterday's events resurfaced in his mind. _I hope enough time has passed for him to cool off. I know I must have patience…but sometimes it is so hard with him._ Sighing he turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. _I must focus on the here and now not on my anxieties._ He reminded himself as he sighed once more. 

Getting up out of bed, he turned his alarm off. He was always up before the alarm would go off, but he set it anyway just in case the day ever came that he happened to sleep in later. That day had yet to come.

Being the morning person that he was he grabbed his robe and put it on over his sleep clothes as he walked barefooted to the balcony. Opening the doors that led outside onto the small walkway, Qui-Gon smiled as he watched the sunrise.

The traffic was flowing to and from the many buildings across the way. Night never truly came to Coruscant and at that thought the smile on his face became a small frown.

There were times when Qui-Gon wished that the Jedi Temple was actually on a different planet. _Like Chandrila or even Naboo._ He sighed as he thought of those two planets' luscious forests. _At least we have the Room of the Thousand Fountains. I don't know what I would do if we didn't._

He bowed his head and sighed once more as he lifted his head back up to see the sun creeping slowly upward. He chuckled as he shook his head causing his long braid to flop over his shoulder onto his chest. _I would adapt as any Jedi would._ But he knew it would be hard if he did not have that room to fall back on. Being strong in the Living Force was sometimes a burden, but to Qui-Gon it was a gift and he would always treasure that gift.

Qui-Gon turned and closed the doors as he walked back into their sitting room. He knew that his Master would be up shortly and that he would be expecting his caf. Qui-Gon chuckled as he laid his robe over one of the chairs in the kitchenette and began to prepare himself some tea and his Master's caf.

The alarm began to buzz, alerting the Jedi Master of the hour. Dooku grunted and flopped onto his stomach as he tried to block out the ever-persistent sound, but it would not go away. After about fifteen minutes of lying there listening to the annoying sound, he sighed and got up from his bed. Shutting off the alarm he then made his way out of his room and headed for the kitchenette.

Qui-Gon was chuckling as he finally heard the buzzing stop. _Guess he had a rough night._ Thinking about yesterday ruined his mood as he automatically lifted a hand to his cheek. _I will not dwell on what happened. I caused it by accusing him of failing in his instructing. How could I say that?_ His shoulders slumped as he got his cup and his Master's caf to put on the table. His stomach rumbled as it reminded the young man that it had been quite a while since he last ate. _I'll cook something up once Master comes…_ At that thought the tall Jedi entered the kitchenette.

"I have your caf ready, Master." Qui-Gon stated as he handed the cup to the rough looking Master. Dooku looked as if he had been up all night instead of sleeping. His hair was all in a mess while his face looked rugged.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure whether or not to comment so he decided against it. "Want some eggs Master?" He asked as he brought out a skillet and took eight eggs out of the cooler. Grabbing a bowl he began to break the eggs over the bowl.

"No Padawan, I don't want anything to eat right now the caf will suffice." His voice was slightly hoarse as he eyed the vibrant young man. Shaking his head, he took a drink of his steaming caf. _How does he do it? Yoda was the same way. Too many morning people…_ He sighed and watched his apprentice cook his breakfast. Just last year Dooku would have never let the Padawan near the stove, but Qui-Gon had improved his cooking skills over the time. _Well as good as he can get._ He chuckled at that and shook his head once more causing several strands of his long hair to drift across his face. He absently pushed the locks back.

Qui-Gon glanced over at his Master when he heard the chuckle. He looked into his Master's eyes and the two shared a smile. Both knew what the humor was referring to.

"I am better Master, at least I don't burn water any more." His blue eyes sparkled, as he stared into the dark brown eyes of his Master, they too reflected mirth. 

"Thanks to be Qui-Gon! I am so glad of that too." The Jedi Master chuckled again.

Qui-Gon scraped out the eggs into the bowl he'd used earlier and took a seat at the table across from the tall Jedi.

Dooku shook his head as he watched his apprentice scarf down the food at an incredible rate. Only then did he remember that he had sent Qui-Gon to bed without eating. Scowling as he recalled yesterday's events, he got up from the table and refilled his now empty cup.

"We'll meditate before you go to catch up on what lessons you've missed. Once you finish that up then we'll practice the katas." Dooku said as he retook his seat. 

Qui-Gon had finished the eggs and was starting on the toast he had made. Dooku smiled as he spotted six pieces of the bread being placed on a plate.

"Yes Master, I am sure that there will be a lot. End of year exams are fast approaching so I'm positive that there will be several research essays I'll have to do." Qui-Gon said in between bites. His stomach was finally happy and had stopped its continual growling.

"That is right, I've forgotten. Time has been flying by hasn't it?" He sipped from his cup.

Qui-Gon nodded as he swallowed yet another bite of toast. Grabbing his cup of tea he washed the last of the bread down. "Yes Master it sure has. This year has passed all to quickly." 

Qui-Gon took his plate and bowl to place them in the sink. He would wash them later after he got his assignments and sparred with his Master.

"Well then, let's go meditate so you can then go to your instructors." Dooku walked to his room to change out of his nightclothes into a fresh tunic.

Qui-Gon returned to his room to dress as well. Once dressed, he grabbed his datapad and headed out into the sitting room to retrieve his robe.

Dooku finished putting on his boots and sat up to eye the robe still lying over the chair by his work desk. He was debating on wearing it or getting a fresh one.

Sighing he got up and opened his closet to fish out a clean robe. "Childish…foolish old man you should get it clean. You are acting like a teenager with raging hormones." He hissed to himself as he pulled the new robe on. Eyeing himself in the small mirror by the nightstand next to his desk, he fixed his hair while frowning. _It looks as if I didn't sleep at all. Funny how one's conscious can mess with a person's body._ Sighing, he walked out into the sitting room to join Qui-Gon.

"Let's go if you're ready." He said to the Padawan. Upon the young man's nod, Dooku led the way out of their quarters and down the corridor. 

The room that they had chosen several years ago to use for meditation was a small twenty by forty-foot with several potted plants in it. The walls had pictures depicting landscape scenery from numerous planets ranging from mountains to green forests.

Dooku's favorite picture was the one that showed a beach and the sea. He had no idea which planet it was from and could care less for the picture always had a calming affect on him. He programmed the room being in use and watched as the door closed.

Qui-Gon went over and knelt on the floor in the center of the room and waited for his Master.

Dooku knelt in front of Qui-Gon and nodded at him. Dooku preferred this position the best, being in front of each other. When Qui-Gon had been younger, he had needed help focusing on his centering. The boy had trouble blocking out his surroundings so Dooku would help him by kneeling in front of him and lightly touch the side of his face with his hands. Using the Force he would help the apprentice focus on his center by channeling through their bond. It took several attempts, but finally Qui-Gon was able to get the hang of it. By the time he was twelve he was able to fully meditate on his own. The two had never shifted from the position that they had taken, so they still meditated in front of each other.

Qui-Gon closed his mind and drew on the Force to achieve his center. The Force quickly complied and embraced the young man in its light. 

Dooku watched the calm filter through Qui-Gon and smiled. Taking a deep breath, it then caught in his throat as a familiar scent entered his nose. Flowers mixed with water. He nearly groaned as he slammed his eyes shut. _It smells like her perfume. No wonder I like it in here…and I never suspected why._ He furrowed his dark eyebrows as he tried to slow his escalating heart rate. _What is wrong with me? You would think I was some love sick twit!_ A sigh escaped him before he could stop it and he tried to attain his own center of calm.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes only a fraction to see what was wrong. He had barely heard the sigh and what he saw surprised him. In all the five years that he had been with his Master, he had never seen him this way during meditation. He was puzzled at the concentration that was straining his aging Master's face. The man's knitted brows had caused crease lines between his eyes. The clenching of his jaw was making the veins on his neck stand out slightly.

Qui-Gon gently tested their bond, but found it closed off. _What's wrong? Is it because of yesterday?_ Qui-Gon hoped it wasn't. He did not want to cause more trouble for his Master. He regretted saying what he had said, but Dooku could be so obstinate at times. _Master Yoda is right. We are so much a like._

He watched a little longer until the brows relaxed and the Master entered a somewhat relaxed trance. Seeing his Master achieve his center of calm, Qui-Gon went back to his own meditating. 

Once the meditation was over, Qui-Gon bowed to his Master and headed to talk with his instructors.

Dooku watched the young man head toward the Academic section of the Temple. He then took a lift that would take him to the Archives. _I need to make sure that she is all right._

He walked around in the library trying to find the Archivist but could not. He went to her office and found it vacant as well.

Spying a Padawan that he knew helped out in the library once in a while; he struggled to remember the lad's name. _He's a friend of Qui's I do believe. Ahhh that's right, now I remember._ "Padawan Windu?" Dooku walked up to the dark skinned young man who was sorting through datasheets.

The young man looked up and immediately left his seat and bowed to the Master. His black hair was extremely short except for the braid representing his status of being a Padawan.

"Master Dooku, I had not heard of your return." The dark eyes shifted right then left searching for the Master's Padawan.

"Yes, Qui-Gon and I returned yesterday, but he is off getting his assignments from his teachers. Have you seen Madam Nu?" Dooku filled the young man in on Qui-Gon's whereabouts.

"He'll be in for a big surprise. We have four essays due by the end of next week." The Padawan paused as he chuckled and then shook his head. "No Master, I was looking for her as well. There was a message saying something about her taking a few days to settle some issues that popped up. I don't know what they are but they came up suddenly. We were supposed to reorganize the planetary constellation section this week. I guess she and I will work that once she returns to her duty." He bowed as he excused himself in order to return to the stacking of datafiles.

Dooku thanked the boy and left. _Issues? Oh Jo…I'm so sorry._ He slumped his shoulders as he left to try to find her. He knew of two places that she liked the best in the Temple; the Map Room and the largest waterfall in the Room of the Thousand Fountains. He decided to check the Map Room first.


	4. Why Love is Forbidden

Here's the next bit!  these two poor souls… probably why love was discouraged by the Code. How sad… No this isn't juz a 'lovy-dovy' fic in case a few of you might be wondering! chuckles I am going by what I saw in one of the SW: Insiders that the actress who played Madam Nu in Attack of the Clones as she confirmed that Jocasta and Dooku did have a 'thing' for each other at one time. So this has been my version of their 'first time' and how they cope with it afterward. Above and beyond the deal with Qui-Gon 

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace   
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why   
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

"Against All Odds" by Phil Collins

His first assumption was correct. As he stood outside the Map Room, he drew upon the Force and felt her signature inside. She was shielding herself, but with their dalliance last night he could sense past her strong defensive barriers. _It must be due to the opening of our minds to each other last night._ At that notion, he delved further into the Force and sent a comforting wave her direction. A startled and puzzled sensation filtered back to Dooku.

Jocasta had risen early this morning to put in an absence of leave of Temple duties for the next few days. She was relieved when the only Council member available at the time approved her request. Master Adi Gallia had been in the Council Room going over recent reports when she took the call.

With the absence approved, she had headed for the Map Room to meditate. She had felt his approach and she too, noticed the difference in the Force when he neared the door. Her breath caught as she felt the soothing feeling leak through her shields. She could not understand how this was possible. _He got through my barrier!_ Jocasta had felt fear before, but had always pushed it away. This time though the fear was different; the fear of having her privacy invaded.

Dooku sensed the confusion mixing with fear. Guilt flowed through him and he lowered his head as he laid his hand against the door. _I'm so sorry Jo. I had no idea you would react this way. I…I have no excuse…_ The regal man's shoulders slumped even further as shame penetrated his determination.

He activated the com section on the panel by the door. "Jo…please let me talk with you." He waited as the seconds passed ever so slowly by.

Jocasta didn't know what to do. Her mind screamed for her to refuse him, to never speak to him again…but her heart pleaded for release. The pressure was so strong that it felt like her chest weighed a ton as she got up from her kneeling position and walked to the door.

Dooku sighed with relief when the door slid open. "Jo…" He started but she raised her hand halting further words.

"I don't think we should talk right now. I…I need to think. I need to get my bearings again. Yan…what we did was wrong." She whispered the last few words as she eyed him searchingly.

Dooku's blood froze at her inclination. "No…it wasn't. How could something that we both felt and enjoyed be wrong? You felt it, I know. Remember? We opened ourselves to each…" His voice was beginning to take on a pleading tone.

She interrupted him by grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. They could not allow the possibility of someone overhearing their conversation.

"No Yan, don't…please don't remind me." She let go of his arm then turned away from him once the door closed. Her voice was full of pain.

Dooku immediately noticed the constellations and planets of the Core Worlds. The stars shined and twinkled around them. He reached out and grasped her shoulder gently turning her around.

He looked down into her eyes and found himself drowning in those brown orbs. His breath caught as his heart rate quickened. How he longed to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he hesitated due to the conflict of emotions reflecting on her face.

Jocasta allowed him to turn her around and her heart leaped into her throat as she saw, let a lone felt the shame and guilt permeating from the taller Jedi. She reached up to cup his jaw as tears began to form in her eyes. "What have we done? Yan…what have we done?" Her breath was strained as she fought the trembling that threatened to crash through her being.

At her touch, a muffled groan escaped him. Taking a deep breath, his senses were once again assaulted by her perfume. The tears shimmering in her eyes were his downfall as he pulled her into his embrace. One arm holding her around the waist while the other around the shoulders. He buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

Jocasta allowed the embrace as well and a sigh left her mouth. A feeling passed through her that she had never felt before; complete, for with him she felt whole. A sob caught in her throat as she turned her head into his tunic and robe. She did not want him to see her cry and was suddenly taken back by how well her body fit against his. Her head fit perfectly under his chin as he held her against his chest. She could not continue to fight what was fast becoming inevitable and with that dawning on her, she relaxed within his hold.

Dooku took pleasure of having his old friend in his arms again. He felt her tension and longed to ease her suffering, but not knowing how to ease his own how could he alleviate hers? His dark eyebrows knitted with confusion as he held her.

"The Force wills this; otherwise we would have sensed the wrongness. Jo…Jo I've never felt this way before. It's like a never-ending burning sensation that has consumed me. My nerves are on edge and…and I can't help myself." He rasped out after feeling her relax in his embrace. _By the stars! What is this feeling!_ He swallowed heavily as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He was unnerved by how his control had been shattered by his friend.

Jocasta was startled by the intensity of his words and the feelings behind them. She looked up and was met with eyes burning with a passion she had seen only once before…last night. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that she was responsible for this. Her mouth opened slightly but no sound was heard. Swallowing, she found out how dry her mouth had become. She tried to speak again. "Yan…we can't do this." Her voice was quiet and childlike as she felt cold one moment and then hot the next. A tremor went through her as her stomach clenched. Her body was betraying her even as her mind was losing control. Sensations that she had never felt before until last night began to creep through her consciousness. Her mind screamed no, but her body and heart were screaming yes once more.

Dooku heard the words, but what he felt through the Force emanating from her was the complete opposite. His eyes darken as he lowered his head, tilting it sideways a little to the left. "Yes we can and we will." His breath flittered across her lips as he whispered those words. Closing his eyes he found her mouth and kissed her gently at first. He felt lightheaded as their kiss deepened. _Intoxicating…so addictive…so delicious._ He moaned as he pulled her tighter against him and began to nibble her lower lip in order to get her to open her mouth. 

Jocasta gave in to her feelings as they conquered her resolving efforts that had strove to maintain some control of the situation. With the sound that Dooku made and with him pulling her against the tightness of his body, her knees weakened and her breath caught. The coaxing of her lips caused her to emit a quiet whimper as she allowed him access to her mouth.

Her whimpering ignited his blood and spurred him to deepen their kiss further as he began to battle his tongue with hers.

By the time the two took a break to catch their breaths, they were both heaving under the turmoil of emotions.

Jocasta forced space between them as she weakly took several steps back out of his reach. The hurt that passed through his eyes was like daggers stabbing her heart. She shook her head roughly, trying to regain her calm, but the attempt proved to be futile as the tall man grasped her in his arms once more. 

"Yan…wait." Fear was beginning to edge in her voice as she struggled in his grip.

Dooku could not quench the fires that raged throughout him for only she could and she was resisting him. He growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes at her. Setting his jaw, he pushed her away. "Fine…as you wish." He rasped out cold and unfeeling. The anger drowned out the desire as one fire was being replaced by a different shade of flames.

Jocasta stumbled back at the slight shove. The change over the Jedi took her by surprise as she watched his gentle features harden to steel.

He bowed at her then turned on his heel to key the door open.

"Yan…" She started as she reached out to him, but Dooku ignored her. His long strides led him out the door, down the hallway, and around a corner. She looked on as she realized that the state of things had just worsened considerably. The hiss from the door closing echoed inside her as she fell to her knees, once more confused and unsettled.


End file.
